


Boite

by LolyaTinwerina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyaTinwerina/pseuds/LolyaTinwerina
Summary: Le célèbre mercenaire dissert se plonge dans ses souvenirs et nous présente son bien le plus précieux.





	Boite

On disait souvent du Merc with a Mouth qu’il lui manquait une case, qu’il était un froid psychopathe, que c’était un cinglé qui n’était bon qu’à être enfermé et ce n’est pas Wade Wilson qui allait les contredire. Oui il prenait son pied à éviscérer, décapiter, torturer, écarteler, déchirer, … à peu près n’importe qui. Mais le mercenaire le plus dangereux de la maison des Idées avait aussi un secret, un secret bien gardé : il avait une petite boîte qui renfermait son bien le plus précieux (SA BITE), qu’il protégeait au mieux et quand ça n’allait pas, comme en ce moment même (Surtout parce que ça arrange l’auteure) il l’ouvrait et se plongeait dans ses souvenirs.   
Wade, qui semblait bien amoché, se saisit de sa précieuse boîte et l’ouvrit religieusement. C’était une simple et vieille boîte qui semble-t-il avait connu des jours meilleurs. Son véritable intérêt c’était son contenu, le célèbre Deadpool fit preuve de la plus grande attention pour ne pas la recouvrir de sang et déversa son contenu sur le lit tout proche, un bric-à-brac incroyable s’en échappa alors. Ce contenu hétéroclite semblait soulager l’esprit constamment torturé de l’assassin. Il prit tendrement l’une des photos, sur celle-ci on le voyait en premier plan portant son costume rouge bien connu, il semblait sourire et derrière lui en arrière-plan, s’étendait la ville de New-York et une araignée qu’on ne présente plus se balançait de building en building. Le mercenaire continua sa promenade dans ses objets et se saisit d’un ticket de cinéma, c’était le premier film qu’il avait été voir avec le Tisseur partageant tous les deux la même passion pour les blockbusters, un sourire vient orner ses lèvres quand il se rappela cette séance, il avait taquiné le jeune homme pendant toutes les bandes annonces mais une fois le film avait commencé il s’était calmé et concentré sur la toile. Loin d’avoir fini il se saisit cette fois-ci d’un article de presse, « Le nouvel allié de Spider-Man ? » dans lequel le journaliste s’inquiétait de la présence de plus en plus régulière de Deadpool au côté de la gentille araignée. Il se pressa de passer au souvenir suivant, c’était un dépliant sur l’école pour génie que Spidey fréquentait. En effet, Wade avait passé plusieurs semaines à suivre partout le jeune Peter Parker et avait fini par découvrir son secret mais le mercenaire dissert tenait pour une fois sa langue, il avait compris l’importance de ce secret pour son Petey et lui avait juré de ne jamais le révéler. Il y avait aussi la pochette du premier jeu qu’ils avaient acheté ensemble, des notes des différentes pizza qu’ils avaient commandée au cours de leurs différentes soirées. Wade allait passer à une photo d’eux avec tante May lors du premier repas que le costumé avait passé avec la petite famille, Peter avait beaucoup tenu à ce que sa tante rencontre ce qui était à l’époque un flirt, la tante du jeune homme avait d’ailleurs…  
-WAAAAAAAADE ??? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le fameux, le grand, l’unique Peter Parker en débarquant dans la chambre et qui s’exclama en voyant le bordel qu’avait foutu son amant sur le lit et les traces de combat sur son costume. Mais putain Wade combien de fois je t’ai dit de pas foutre du sang sur la literie et qu’est-ce que tu as là ? Bon de toute façon… Peter fut interrompu par une langue envahissant sa bouche et des mains lui tripotant le fessier. Wade avait bien le droit de le couper, il l’avait bien coupé dans ses souvenirs et c’était chacun leur tour sous ce toit comme lui répétait sans cesse l’araignée.


End file.
